A Little Turnabout
by neko-chan1
Summary: [PxE slash, with a bit of GxE] Taking place at some random time in PW 1, when Wright makes things problematic by shouting OBJECTION! Which is the whole point of this case.


A Little Turnabout

Hmm.. Phoenix Wright yaoi fanfiction! Yayness! It's very obviously EdgeworthxPhoenix, but there's another smaller, side pairing, which, while I don't totally support, looks and sounds very sweet. So I wanted to have it too.

Apologies in advance for bad writing, bad humour, and what MIGHT be out-of-logic writing. Well, I tried to keep the Saiban style – what can I say? I am guilty as charged – for totally murdering Edgeworth's and Phoenix's characters in order to dump them together. Well, this is a funny fluffy fic (though likely it came out just plain retarded) so no seriousness please!

All that said – please enjoy!

"OBJECTION!"

"What is it NOW, Wright?" Edgeworth grumbled, shifting slightly forward to get a better view of his opponent's face. In the many years he'd known Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorney, he'd been badly defeated too many times to count by those words, and the resulting trauma had still to leave him.

Of course, Wright wasn't able to bang the table now, them being no where near one, but Edgeworth could've sworn he heard the reverberations of fists on wood in his mind. I'm spending too much time with him, he cursed mentally. Why does he keep having to defend the people I'm trying to prosecute…

And why does he keep on WINNING?

"Edgeworth!" Wright's strident tones shook him from his inner ranting, and the good prosecutor reminded himself that he'd better start listening to the defense or catch hell later - there were worse things Wright could do to him than a "not guilty" verdict. "This situation is clearly riddled with contradictions! I cannot believe how we have proceeded with such a skewed case until now, without proper review of the facts!"

"Skewed case!" Now THAT riled him more than a hundred accusations of hiding evidence. Prosecutor Edgeworth had never run a skewed case in his life! Under-the-table deals and faked testimonies were present in every case he had run, but that didn't mean anything! (Unless you wanted to count the one where he had tried to prosecute HIMSELF, which had been pretty skewed when you thought about it…) But that wasn't the question – there was nothing that proved this case to be in any way flawed! "As usual, Wright, you appear to be making accusatory statements without any proper proof. Do you have anything to show me that will prove this to be, as you say, "riddled with contradictions"?" That should make him shut up, he thought quellingly. He's not going to bring the police into something like this, it'd look beyond stupid…

"Of course I do, Edgeworth!" And Wright brought up his hand to show a telltale piece of paper – Edgeworth knew exactly what it was, having seen Gumshoe looking through them more than once at the precinct.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" He fell backwards in shock. "D-Did you t-tell Gumshoe about… this?"

"Well, no, not exactly…" Wright trailed off.

"N..Not exactly? What do you mean, Wright? Th.. This isn't some… some off-the-wall murder, it happens to involve my private life!... And yours!"

"Well, you know Gumshoe, he's very… concerned about you… So I did a little probing.."

"Probing? Concerned? W..What is this all about?" Edgeworth tried desperately to collect his thoughts, which had scattered the moment Wright had taken out that piece of paper, and had refused to recollect after Wright had revealed Gumshoes'… involvement.

"Yes, probing." The twinkle in Wright's eye was very disconcerting. "And I have here a confessional that…" The ace attorney reared back, straightening his shoulders in obvious preparation for what he was going to say. If they had been in the courtroom, this would have been further dramatiscised through the music's adrupt stop and the background of white-blue streaks against Wright's black hair, but thankfully they weren't anywhere near the houses of law and all that happened was the screen shaking, though it was plenty disturbing enough. What inspiration had Wright now?

"Gumshoe stated clearly that 'if I could have sex with Edgeworth, I'd definitely be on top'! TAKE THAT!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Edgeworth toppled back, hand over his chest. He already knew Wright to be a master of the turnabout, but this was beyond outrageous! "G-Gumshoe? M..Me? TOP!" His hands clenched in the bed sheets, needing something to grasp to prove to himself that this was really happening.

"You mean you didn't know? Gumshoe's always had a…uh… thing for you, actually. I found it kind of sweet, in a bumbling sort of way." He hated it when Wright started smirking like that at him, he really hated it. He especially hated it when he had nothing to say to it that sounded even remotely coherent, like now. What was one supposed to do when information like this was suddenly plonked into one's lap? His mind was still trying to grasp the idea of Gumshoe's 'thing' for him, because Gumshoe was, well, Gumshoe! Of the failure detective skills and the well-intentioned fuck-ups! No WAY Gumshoe… and him… (Aargh, the fangirls were going to have a field day with that confessional!) And anyway, the sky would fall before he played bottom for ANYONE!

Then again, that WAS what Wright was protesting against now, right? The whole idea that Edgeworth was always top during sex, and that he was 'top' in the courtroom, too... Edgeworth found his mind wandering and reminded himself that it would be extremely undignified were he to start drooling. (he'd always had a bit of a soft spot for courtroom quickies, not that he'd ever admit it…) And it was a bit hard to concentrate with the defense attorney's body braced over his, sweaty and naked, and of course, the weight of Wright's fists against his chest wasn't something to be ignored, either…

"So, prosecutor Edgeworth?" how did the man manage to say these things in bed, anyway? "This should prove that you are capable of… switching positions…" Wright blushed at the euphemism, and Edgeworth smirked. At least Wright wasn't TOTALLY impervious! "And if that is the case… you should be able to do it with me!"

"Gah!" Edgeworth shuddered again. The defense had a point! "Urk! You little.." no way he was playing bottom for anyone, be they detectives or deference lawyers, goddamn he was The Seme of the Saiban series, for god's sakes! And if Wright got to top him here, in bed, he'd never hear the end of it, he was sure, his pride would have shattered into pieces. "That Gumshoe, I'm going to flog him first chance I get… writing confessions like THIS…"

Wait.

WAIT.

Wright knew when Edgeworth sat up and shook his head, eyes half-shut in pleasure, that infuriating smirk of his tilting the edges of each lip, that he was in trouble. Even after all the times he'd managed to defeat him in the courtroom, the prosecutor still remained one of the greatest challenges in his life. And he could recall for every case where he'd turned the tables on him another case where Miles Edgeworth had delivered blows that left him reeling – from evidence that cracked his conclusions to bits to witnesses so carefully prepped not all his questioning could shake their testimonies.

Well, okay, so maybe this wasn't a courtroom, and Edgeworth couldn't sit up completely because of his weight half-sprawled across his chest, but Wright still felt very uncomfortably unarmed, and not just because he was naked, either. What in the world was the prosecutor going to say, and could Edgeworth stop bloody smirking – sexy as it was – and just bloody say it?

"Mr. Wright." Uh-oh. Edgeworth hadn't called him that since their last case, and that was because they had been in public. "This is a… fascinating… piece of evidence, but how does it affect the situation? Just because a police detective thinks I would look good writhing under him," Wright gulped at that mental image, flushing again, "does that mean that I should be on the receiving end? As usual, Mr. Wright, I'd have to say that all you have shown me is a string of baseless conjecture."

Baseless? Wright seethed. His sexuality wasn't BASELESS in the least! It was… he could prove that he deserved to be top, at least once, damn Maya for showing him that stupid "You know you're the uke when -" checklist… wait… desperately, he searched his memory banks, but came up… blank.

While he did have that confessional, he didn't have, as Edgeworth put it, concrete evidence. Evidence that would make his claim whole. He could've gathered it, but…

"And anyway, Phoenix, didn't you enjoy it?"

It was Wright's turn to gasp and fall backwards, though whether in outrage at Edgeworth calling his bluff or joy that they were back on first-name terms he didn't know. Gah! It was his turn to find himself speechless, and he had a feeling none of Mia's famous techniques or wisdom would help him now. Well, if you REALLY wanted to pick hairs, Edgeworth had a POINT, but the pairing worked both ways… Both ways!

"Pick the proper time and place, Pheonix." Mia's words came back to him. "And remember, don't ever deny to truth, or stop fighting for what you believe in. Never."

Wright bowed his head, but not in defeat. Maybe that's what Mia had meant, all along. He looked down at the man beneath him, and, for the first time since he'd shouted "objection!", met his eyes. Edgeworth had propped himself up on one hand, the other lazily fondling his own, and was observing him through hazy eyes, the smirk still present – though faded – on his face.

The prosecutor chuckled as Wright stuck his hand behind his head, grinning sheepishly, his ears red in a blush that hadn't yet reached his face. "Uh, well, yeah…" the fierce black eyes crinkled in an embarrassed half-smile, half-grimace. "I kinda wanted to try it out once…" Wright huffed slightly, unconsciously bringing his hand to his chin as he began to contemplate, the way he did after every case, one of the many unconscious mannerisms that so endeared him to the other man. "And I realised that I've never done it.. You know, it's been years, so many cases, and all those bad jokes about prosecutors 'giving it' and denfense 'taking it'. So yeah, I guess I.." the blush was back in full-force now, the faraway look gone. Wright HATED admitting weakness, but at least now he didn't feel so stupid about it. Keep to the truth, he told himself. You'll get as many chances with Edgeworth as you want.. I guess this just wasn't the right time.

"Hmm…" The smirking disrupted him from his temporary calm, causing Wright to narrow his eyes in newfound suspicion. What was Edgeworth going to throw at him NOW?

"Well, Wright, you know that according to common perception, the pairing DOES work both ways."

…. BOTH WAYS? Wait, so Edgeworth HAD been keeping evidence from him, damn the man! Wright's fists clenched in determination, he'd get this out of the prosecutor, no matter what he had to do –

"OBJECTION!"

And Edgeworth's next words were muffled by a firm, passionate kiss.

Case closed.

Yes, I know the ending is strange and SEEMS to be off-topic, but it looked like a good fit. And I kinda wanted to imply that THIS case was closed, but the drama – and the mansex – wasn't over yet, and perhaps never will be…

But knowing me, I failed miserably at that.

Anyways, just as a little note: I really think the pairing works both ways. That's why it was the so-called concluding statement of the case. As for the Gumshoe one… hmmm… let me think on that.


End file.
